Along Came A Frog
by Music Is My Name
Summary: Once upon a time, a little boy had a pet frog. Little did he know that this frog would bring him a new best friend- Bella. Edward is bullied at a young age. Watch as these two face challenges, fall in love, and have a few laughs along the way. EC X BS
1. Marvin the Frog

**Hey, so I hope you guys like this story. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I hope to do so frequently. Enjoy.**

When the school hires a speaker to teach its students about bullying, most people tune it out and ignore the speaker's wise words. They immediately assume, "We're not like that. This is a waste of time."

But I didn't. Every time we were sent into an assembly to listen to a speech about bullying, my ears tuned in and I drank in the words with a thirst that rivaled a rabid vampire.

From the early age of five, I was fascinated by the nature of bullies. It intrigued me of how their thought process worked.

Some may be thinking, "Why? Five year olds are all friends. They could care less about harming each other."

This was not the case in the small town of Forks, Washington.

Sitting in the back row of Ms. Lusins's kindergarten class, I watched as a shy, awkward boy with copper hair shuffled to the front of the room. I smiled softly, giggling at his self-conscious demeanor.

He spoke quietly, introducing his pet frog Marvin. My friend Lauren had whispered snidely about what a stupid name that was for a frog. Though I didn't even know what being snide meant back then, I knew it wasn't right.

Ignoring her, I listened intently as he told us all about the green amphibian. He'd taught it how to hop on command. A wide smile grew on my young face as he demonstrated.

He then told us about how Marvin was his best friend- that he was the best listener when you needed to just talk. Looking down, he mumbled out what sounded along the lines of, "I'm done," and sat down.

Tyler, the boy Lauren had confided in me that she had a crush on, sneered in the boy's direction and said, "What a loser."

I frowned, not liking his tone and words. Ms. Lusins smiled her warm, kind smile and said, "That was very good Edward. Wasn't it class?"

I nodded and started to clap for him. I had been smiling, but it faded as my friends all scowled in my direction. I was startled and confused. We had cheered for everyone else, why not him?

Tyler booed and soon the other boys joined in. After much shushing, Ms. Lusins calmed the class and led a crying Edward into the hall.

I frowned at my friends and said, "That wasn't very nice."

They ignored me and continued to talk about whatever it is kindergarteners talk of.

Although I tried to forget about it, that day's event kept popping up in my mind. I couldn't understand why my friends had not liked Edward's show-and-tell presentation.

In all honesty, it was much better than Tyler's pet rock.

Sure, he looked odd, with his messy hair. His arms were a little too long, and he just flat out looked different than most of us. But why did that matter? It didn't seem to justify my friends' actions.

Later, during lunch, a flash of green passed by me. Squinting, I saw Marvin hopping across my table. Reaching out, I cupped my hands and caught him. The girls around me screamed and squealed while I held the squirming animal in my hands.

My thumb stroked his slimy flesh, and soon a frantic Edward was searching our table.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Looking for this little guy?"

He turned and looked into my hands, and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you!"

Handing him over, I smiled at Edward and said, "He's so cute."

Edward replied, "Girls don't usually think he's cute. They think he's gross."

Shaking my head, I said, "Well then they don't know what they're talking about."

He thanked me again and ran off. Sitting back down at my table, I giggled to myself.

The day passed by and soon I was walking out of the school toward the bus lanes.

Hearing yelling, I turned and walked over to where I saw Tyler, Mike, and some other boys were crowded around something. Or someone as I would soon find out.

I pushed the boys out of my way with my tiny arms and saw Tyler holding Marvin, Edward's frog.

Edward was trying to jump up and grab him, but Tyler always seemed to keep the frog just out of Edward's reach.

Edward's face looked desperate and panicked. His movements were frantic to get Marvin back.

Suddenly, Tyler threw his hand forward and Edward let out a surprised scream. Soon his screams morphed into sobs though.

There, on the school brick wall was a splattered, and very much dead, Marvin.

The other boys laughed and cheered on a proud looking Tyler.

Glaring, I stomped over to him and pushed on his chest.

He pushed me back, and I almost fell on the ground next to Edward. I kept myself up, however, and continued to glare at him.

"What's wrong with you? That's killing!" My young voice screeched at Tyler. The murder seemed unjustifiable.

"It's none of your business Isabella, so why don't you go run off and play with the other girls." His voice was cruel, and as he turned away, all of the other boys followed him. Crouching down, I reached out to touch Edward's shaking shoulder.

He flinched away, and then looked at me with tears rolling down his face. The tears welled up in mine as well and I said, "I'm sorry. They're so mean."

His head nodded, and I scooted closer to him before hesitantly hugging him. My grandma always said that was the best way to cheer someone else up.

His trembling arms wrapped around me, and we held each other until a teacher came and scolded us for missing the bus.

We were sent to the office to call and wait for our parents. While we sat in the cold wooden chairs, I turned to Edward and said, "You wanna give him a funeral?"

His head turned toward mine with a confused look. "What?"

"You spoke so kindly of him. He sounded like a great pet. A great friend. We should send him away the right way." Nodding to myself, I grabbed his hand and we snuck out of the office and back to the side of the building where Marvin still lay splattered against the wall.

The ghastly sight started the tears again for Edward, and I gave him another hug. Then we shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

"You should say something nice about him."

Nodding, he spoke. "Marvin was a great frog. He was smart and funny. He croaked at all my jokes. He didn't deserve what happened to him. It's my fault." His voice cracked toward the end.

Continuing, "He was the greatest best friend a person could ask for. Bye Marvin." His tear filled eyes looked to me questioningly. I nodded.

"That was so sweet. I'm really sorry."

Edward simply nodded before we returned to the office to be picked up by our parents.

When my dad brought me home, he asked who the boy was.

I broke down crying in his police cruiser, sobbing out the whole gruesome story of how mean those boys had been to poor Edward. Charlie nodded solemnly, taking my five-year old problems seriously, and carried me into the house.

My little arms wrapped around his neck and I sobbed into his chest as he sat us down on the couch.

Prying my face away from his torso, Charlie forced me to look at him. My big brown eyes stared at his face, searching for answers. Whimpering, I asked why the boys would do something like that. Sighing, he sat me up on his lap and began to speak.

"Bella, not all people are nice. In fact, some are really mean. People like Tyler- they feel good about themselves when they hurt others."

My young mind couldn't comprehend something so odd. "Why?"

"I don't know. But there's not really a way to force him to stop. He's a bad boy and you have to realize that he did what he did without a reason."

My lips trembled as the sobs tried to start again. Charlie quickly tried to finish.

"But what you can do is be nice. Stand up to him, and stand up for that boy- who was it? Eduardo?"

Giggling, my tears slowed as I curled into my daddy's chest. "Daddy, his name was Edward."

He tickled my sides and we both laughed. "Edward it is then. You can be nice to him. He's going to need some friends, and the best thing you can do is be his friend. Think you can handle that, Bells?"

Nodding, my childish mind became determined. I nodded solemnly and answered. "Yes. Me and Edward are going to be best friends."

From that moment on, I made it my mission to make sure that Edward would have a best friend even though Marvin was gone. I might have cooties and be an "icky girl", but he would always have a best friend to talk to.

It became routine for my father to come home from work and be bombarded by my questions. Soon he would automatically sit at the table as I sat there and threw my questions at him.

I questioned him on all things bullying.

I asked him why they acted how they acted.

I asked him why we let them.

I asked him why Edward was being picked on.

I asked him how Tyler would turn out when he got older.

I asked him if it would ever stop.

The list was endless, but Charlie never failed to answer my question patiently and in detail. He never became frustrated, even when I repeated my questions.

He once got home and leaned down to pull me into his chest. He held me for a while, and I smiled as I was enveloped in his fatherly warmth. He spoke softly, as if he would cry any second. "I'm so proud to have a daughter like you. That boy is lucky."

I was ecstatic at my father's words, and I repeated them in my head over and over again.

Even when things got to be at their worst, those words kept me going.

So today I stand in front of a room of students my age and begin to tell the tale of how bullying had changed my life. How it tore apart my best friend at an early age. And I tell them of how much it hurts to see the one you love so much be pushed around.

I finish my speech and nod at the crowd of high schoolers. I thank them for listening to me and a loud rush of applause rings out around the gymnasium. I smile and walk out, shaking my head.

Walking out into the parking lot, a silver Volvo waits for me. A copper haired boy smiles at me, and I rush into his arms. We both bask in the warmth of each other, and in the next few moments, I relive the last twelve-thirteen years.

I remember the hardships we have faced, and the memories we've made. And I think of all the memories we're going to make in the future.

Sitting in the car, I lean back and rest my head on the back of my seat.

Drifting off to sleep, the last thirteen years play out like an old movie, and I take a seat in the theatre, happily watching.

**What'd you think? Was it alright? Constructive criticism is welcome- hater reviews are not. **

**P.S. Feel free to point out grammatical errors- I'd actually really appreciate it.**


	2. That's What Friends Do

**Thanks for the reviews and putting this on story alert and favorite story. It means a lot. :)**

**Now on to the chapter. **

At the age of five, I'm surprised I had so much determination in me. The look in my eyes when I saw Edward- well, it scared _me._

Taking a deep breath, I stomped over to him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned slowly. What I saw brought the tears back once again.

This boy was my own personal onion- one whiff of him and I was crying.

His eyes had purple rings around them and tears stains along his cheeks. Sadness brewed in his eyes, and all I wanted to do was hug him. So I did.

He seemed shocked at first, not being able to move. Eventually he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away.

Not at all deterred by this rejection, I start talking. "Hi Edward, I'm Isabella. But you can call me Bella. I was wondering if you would like to be my friend?"

Looking back on it now, the mere phrase brings a smile to my face. How simple it was to become someone's friend. I'd find out soon that it was even simpler to become someone's enemy.

He looked confused, and eventually he shook his head. "You're friends with _them_- they don't like me."

Though his head was down, his eyes stared across the room where Tyler was busy talking to Lauren.

My forehead crinkled at the next problem I was faced with. Making up my mind quickly, I spoke. "Friends change. I don't want to be their friend anymore. I want to be yours."

The confusion on his face grew ten-fold and he questioned me again. "Why? They're right- I'm weird- and I'm only one friend. Why would you trade ten friends for one weird one?"

By the end of his little speech he was looking down at the table, and had stopped coloring the picture in front of him. Taking a closer look at the picture, it was a ripped out coloring book page with a cartoon frog.

When Edward saw that I had taken notice of his picture, he grabbed the picture and hid it in his lap. "I know it's dumb. Tyler was right. The only friend I'll ever have is a slimy frog."

At this point I became angry. I didn't know that bullying could do this to someone's mind. I was only five-years old. Later that night I would question Charlie, and he'd tell me all about the horrible things bullying does to a person's psyche.

Near shouting, my words whipped out fast.

"That's not true! Tyler's just a mean boy who feels good about himself when others don't. And I'll tell you another thing. The only reason Tyler is being mean to you is because he's jealous- jealous because the only real friend he's ever going to have it that dumb pet rock!"

My breathing had picked up and by now I was panting. Edward's eyes had widened and he looked terrified. At this I had to laugh- he was scared of _me_, a tiny little girl.

Then he sighed and looked really close at me. He looked and he looked, just watching my every move. I felt like he was there- in my mind- just examining everything about me.

Finally, he nodded slowly. Then he asked one more question. "Why do you want to be my friend?"

Answering quietly, I said, "Because everyone needs a friend."

Then he nodded again and brought the picture back to the table. He didn't say another word to me, but he didn't try to send me away either.

Tyler tried to come over to our table, and by the look in his eyes, I knew. I just knew that he was going to hurt Edward again. I smiled- this would be my first mission as a friend.

Though back then I didn't know it, this moment would forever affect both of our lives. In that second, I had two choices.

I could let Tyler come over here and bully Edward without saying a word. I could blend in with the other kids and take the easy road out. This would lead me to have a normal teenager's life, while Edward would probably grow up to hate the people around him. He may even try to kill them.

Or I could stand up for Edward. I could lose the chance at having popular friends and going to spectacular parties. I'd have Edward as a friend- and quite possibly my only friend. But in the end we'd both be better people for it.

His eyes were trained on Edward's coloring, and he looked bent on destroying the picture. I stood up seconds before he made it to our table, and stood in front of Edward.

I didn't turn around to see him, but I felt Edward's fearful eyes on me- and more importantly- Tyler.

Tyler's eyes grew irritated. "Move Isabella." I stood firm, not letting him an inch closer to Edward.

"No. Go away Tyler. Or I'll tell Ms. Lusins that you killed Marvin yesterday!" I whisper-yelled the last part, and Tyler's eyes glared at me. There was hate stirring in those eyes.

He pushed me even harder and this time I couldn't help but fall. On the way down to the floor my head hit the table's corner and I let out a sharp shriek. Ms. Lusins looked up and saw Tyler standing over me.

"Tyler Crowley, you come over here this instant!" Her voice showed fury, but her face softened when she came over to me. Leaning down, she touched the back of my now tender head.

"Are you okay Isabella?" Shaking my head, tears whipped back and forth. Now my head was throbbing and it hurt so much.

A quiet voice spoke up. "I have a frozen thing in my lunchbox. Mommy says it keeps my food cold." My spirits lifted subtly as I recognized the voice as Edward's.

Ms. Lusins thanked him quietly while she had me hold it to the back of my head. She then turned and marched off toward Tyler.

A small hand slipped into mine. Looking up, copper hair filtered through my blurry sight. A watery smile found its way onto my face.

"Thank you." He spoke so softly I wasn't even sure he'd spoken the words. But inside I knew. He was grateful to _me_- his friend.

Shaking my head a little, I replied. "It's nothing. Just what friends do. Thanks for the ice pack. You didn't have to give it to me- Ms. Lusins could have sent me to the nurse."

"Yeah, but I wanted to help."

"Why?"

Grinning, he replied softly. "Because that's what friends do.

My smile grew from ear to ear and I kept my grip tight on his hand. Ms. Lusins walked over to us and eyed our joined hands. Otherwise, she said nothing of it.

"Isabella, I called your dad just now. He's going to come by and pick you up." I nodded, and I became happier at the thought of seeing my daddy.

"Thank you Ms. Lusins." She nodded and told me it was no problem. Then she left and returned to scolding Tyler.

For the next twenty minutes, me and Edward sat on the floor hand-in-hand, not saying a word. We were content to just… be.

Then my daddy- all decked out in his police uniform- burst into the room. He turned and saw me and started to walk over to me.

Edward tensed up and tried to lift his hand out of mine. To this I responded by tightening my grip.

Charlie made it over to me and he calmed almost immediately. Crouching down, he pulled me into one of his tight, bone-crushing hugs. This time I was forced to let go of Edward's hand.

My dad looked to Ms. Lusins and asked if he could talk to me in the hall. She nodded and told him it was fine.

Charlie carried me into the hall and sat me down on the cold linoleum. The cool walls felt marvelous against my head, and I stared at my daddy with big eyes.

"Bella, what happened? You worried me to death!" Instantly, I felt bad, but I knew this wasn't my fault. It was only once person's fault- Tyler.

"Tyler was trying to pick on Edward again. I stood up for him and Tyler pushed me down. Then my head hit the table and now it really hurts."

Charlie looked at me with shining eyes, and I worried that my strong, tough daddy would start crying as well. "You stood up for him?"

Nodding, I tell him about how Edward gave me his ice pack. Then I happily informed him that me and Edward were now friends.

Charlie took a moment, just staring at me with adoring eyes. Then he picked me up and twirled me round and round. I giggle happily, content to live like this.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo. But please try to avoid getting hurt again. I was so worried." His tone was pained, and in that moment, even as a five-year old, I knew how much my father really loved me. How much he needed me.

"I promise daddy." Wrapping my legs around his hips, my daddy carried me toward the parking lot. Suddenly, a thought popped into my mind and I began struggling and fighting.

Charlie looked at me- shocked- and put me down. Then I took off running back to the classroom.

Charlie ran after me and grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing Bells? We're going home."

Shaking my head, I whimper and cry. "No daddy, I can't leave."

Looking concerned, he asked. "Why?"

My words sped up as I spoke, and by the end I'm surprised Charlie understood a single word. "Because if I leave then that means Edward will be all alone. And then Tyler will come back and try to pick on him! I have to stay."

Charlie's head tilted a little, and he looked deep in thought.

"You want to stay to protect that boy?"

I nodded, my face serious.

"Then I guess there's no way I can make you come home. I'll see you later Bells. Be careful, please."

I reached up and hugged my dad with all my might. He returned the force and left shortly after.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back into the classroom. Tyler was sitting in a corner, and none of the others had dared to come near Edward with Ms. Lusins watching.

Sitting down in my chair, Edward looked up quickly. His eyes looked fearful- as if he suspected one of his tormentors to come by- but the look vanished as he saw who it really was.

"I thought you were leaving." His tone was sad and it made me sad, too.

"I didn't. I told my daddy I'd much rather stay here with you." I flashed him a warm grin, and he awarded me with a wide smile.

For the rest of the day no one bothered to bug us. We shared crayons and words as we got to know each other. I learned that Edward's dad was a doctor, and his mom designed houses.

Edward learned that my mother had left us when I was a baby, and that my father was Chief of Police.

I learned that Edward had a little sister, Alice, who was living with their aunt right now.

Edward learned that I had an older half-brother Seth living in Chicago.

We talked and talked, and we almost didn't realize it was time to go home. When we walked into the bus lanes, I saw my dad's police cruiser parked outside.

A loud squeal escaped my mouth as I took off and jumped into Charlie's waiting arms. He held me up and turned toward Edward. "Do you want a ride home Edward?"

Edward looked shocked that the Chief of Police knew his name, but he quickly answered. "Thank you sir, but I don't want to bother you." He looked down at his shoes, and I worried about what people would do to him on the bus. Leaning into Charlie's ear, I whispered, "Please make him come with us."

Charlie nodded and insisted that it was fine and that he'd be happy to take him home. Edward thanked him and we both sat in the back seat. We talked animatedly all the way to his house, and I couldn't help but cheer at my triumph. I'd made a new friend.

Waving at Edward as he ran toward his house, I shouted, "See you tomorrow!" before Charlie drove to our house.

Charlie made me a Kid Cuisine while he ate leftover meatloaf from the night before. Motioning for me to sit on his lap after I'd finished, he spoke quietly.

"That was a brave thing you did back at school. I'll admit it- I almost told you to never do that again."

I gasped and looked up- shocked at my father's words.

"I know it sounds wrong, but I couldn't take it if you got hurt. But then I saw you talking with that boy- Edward. He seems like a nice kid. He deserves someone to stand up for him when he can't."

I smiled at my father, and he grinned back at me. It was these moments I cherished the most. When I could just sit contently in Charlie's lap and we could talk about anything, I felt at home. I felt loved.

Then a thought popped into my mind. Did Edward feel loved? It plagued my mind after that, but the way he spoke of his parents made them sound amazing. Like when I talked about Charlie.

He must feel loved. This put my unease at rest, and I laid my head on Charlie's chest.

He rested his chin on top of my head, and soon I felt myself drifting asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Okay, I couldn't resist throwing in a Twilight line :D I promise the story will become more Humor/Romance-y soon, just give it some time. Reviews are welcome- hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Bubbles and Dora Galore

**Hey, so thank you guys so much for the reviews, story/author alerts, and adding Along Came A Frog… to your favorite story list. Enjoy **

The weekend passed by with me sitting on the front porch blowing bubbles. The color bouncing off of the bubbles intrigued me, and I spent most of my day studying the bubble mixture.

The fact that a clear liquid could capture the rainbow inside of it fascinated me. So much so that I dipped my finger in the liquid to get a closer examination.

When closer examined, the liquid did not work its magical powers and create the many pretty colors. Instead it only glistened in the sunlight.

My brilliant mind worked over this problem for hours, and this is the conclusion I came to: in order for the colors to show up, the bubble mix had to be fitted _around_ something. Not on. Around.

This led me to believe that should I take a sip of the bubble mix, my organs and blood might just do the same thing as the bubbles.

Then I realized no one could see my organs. So another brilliant thought occurred in my mind. If you drink the _whole _bottle of mix, then your skin would reflect all the pretty colors just like a bubble.

Needless to say, when Charlie came home to see me with a sucking bubble mix through a twisty straw, he was curious.

Of course, he called poison control first. They said that I'd be fine since I only sipped about 1/8 of the bottle.

After he had my health in check, Charlie gave me a peculiar glance and asked, "Why in the ever-loving world would you drink bubble mix?"

The answer seemed obvious to me. "Because I wanted to look like a bubble."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up before he burst into guffaws. Yes. I said guffaws.

Pouting, I stomped off into my bedroom. Once he got over his laughter, Charlie followed me in there and sat on the bed next to me.

He asked, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm glad you didn't turn into a bubble. Then every time I tried to do this," he grabbed me into a tight hug as I squealed, "you'd pop."

I giggled and then thought his statement over seriously. Nodding, I accepted his statement and decided to forego drinking bubble mix from then on.

That was Saturday. Sunday I crawled into Daddy's bed and snuggled with him until he had to leave for work.

After that I sat on the couch watching Dora the Explorer. Daddy had bought me a DVD collection, so I popped a DVD in and began my Dora day-long marathon.

When my father came home late that night I was staring in awe at the television. Dora had gone on twenty-two explorations in one day.

When I asked Charlie how she could do that, he shook his head and lifted me into his arms. Then he walked to the back door.

Opening the door, cool wind rushed over my body. I snuggled closer to Charlie, and he swung me over his back so that I could get a piggyback ride from him.

He walked us out toward the small pond near the forest in our back yard. Sitting down on the edge of it, he pulled me off of his back so I could sit with him.

"Kiddo, Dora may be able to have all those adventures, but you know why you're even luckier?"

I pondered this and no answers came to my mind. I simply shook my head and stared at him, waiting for his explanation.

"You have a dad to go on adventures with." Then he dug in his pocket until he pulled out a mini flashlight. It was one of those tiny lasers that you connect to your key chain.

Then he flashed it over the water. My eyes widened at the amazing land underneath the murky water.

Tiny tadpoles swam along the bottom of the shallow pond. Green plants swayed back and forth along with the water.

After what seemed like hours had passed by, my eyes were drifting closed as my head lay on my father's chest. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he whispered in my ear.

"Kiddo, we gotta get inside before you get sick." Groaning, I pushed myself off of him to get one last glance at the underwater world.

Just then I heard a croak. My eyes widened and my head twisted slowly to the side. A wicked grin crossed my face as a green frog stared back at me.

I waved slowly at it, and in return it croaked once more. When I reached toward it, it hopped up and down, but didn't move from its spot.

Twisting around, I put on a pout. "Daddy, can we please take him? Please?" My dad looked past me and saw the green creature.

Looking at me with a confused expression, I explained. "When Edward and me missed the bus, those mean boys killed his frog Marvin." I started to sob again, and my dad pulled me into his chest.

"I just want to give him a new best friend. Someone to replace Marvin." My lips jutted out a little, hoping Charlie would give in.

Laughing, Charlie pulled me closer and smiled. "I think he's already found someone to do that."

My curiosity piqued. "Really? Who?"

He simply shook his head and leaned down to capture the frog between his cupped hands.

We walked back inside and my father put the frog in a small container with some water, rocks, and grass.

That night I laid in bed, unable to sleep as I worried about if Edward would like his new friend.

So now I'm walking into Ms. Lusins's class and Tony the frog is sitting in the clear box between my hands.

Ms. Lusins looks at me oddly and walks over.

"Bella, it's not show-and-tell today sweetie. You can't bring in your pet."

My eyes watered and sadness filtered through my heart. "Please Ms. Lusins? This isn't my pet- it's a gift for Edward. Last show-and-tell day Tyler killed Marvin. This is to replace him."

My big brown eyes stared up at her, willing her to say yes.

Her eye browns knitted together. "Who's Marvin?"

I looked down sadly and mumbled, "Edward's pet frog."

She gasped and when I looked up her hand was covering her mouth. Her eyes looked at me like she wasn't sure of what she saw. Then she nodded before turning back to her desk.

I continued walking until I made it to the table where Edward was sitting and still coloring. His frog looked just like Marvin. It made my heart quiver.

My hands shook as I laid down the box in front of Edward. His eyes shifted to look at it before snapping up to me.

"What's that?"

"It's a frog. I found him in the pond behind my house. His name's Tony." He stared at the box for a long time, and his silence made me nervous.  
"I know Tony's not a good name for a frog. You can give him a new name. I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a while before jumping up to hug me. I smiled and hugged him back and pushing my face into his chest.

He spoke quietly. "Why would you be sorry? Thank you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had."

My face almost cracked with the intensity of my smile. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

We sat in silence and colored for the rest of the day. At lunch Lauren was giving out cupcakes.

"Hey Jessica! You want the pink one? Oh hey Tyler, take the blue one!"

When she came by where we were sitting, she ignored Edward.

"Hey Bella. Here, you can have this one." She handed me a green one and walked off without giving Edward one. I looked off, confused at why she hadn't given him one as well.

I stood up, ready to walk after Lauren and tell her she forgot about Edward. A hand wrapped around my wrist. Looking back, Edward had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please don't. I'm used to it- really. They'll just laugh and make fun of me." His voice shook as he explained.

My mouth dropped open and yet no words would come out. Shaking my head, I pushed the cupcake toward him.

"What are you doing? It's yours." He pushed it back towards me.

"No- I don't want it. Besides, green is a boy color. So you take it." His mouth lifted into a grin and I grinned back at him. We continued the rest of the day as usual.

Soon we were walking side-by-side to the buses. I'd never noticed before, but we rode the same bus. Though Forks seemed so huge back then, now it wasn't so much of a surprise that most of the school rode the same bus.

He pulled me along silently and sat down in seat five. I turned to walk back to my seat, but he patted the seat next to him. Smiling, I gladly took it.

We talked some more and he told me all about his sister Alice. She was always in a cheerful mood and her presence lit up a room. Whenever something bad would happen, she could always tell when it was coming. Her hair was charcoal black and she was 'so pretty, just like my mom' according to Edward.

I listened contently and saw the bus come near my stop. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey Edward?"

He turned to look at me. "Do you want to come with me and my daddy to the waterpark? It's for my birthday."

My dad had said I could do whatever I wanted for my birthday. Though originally I had planned to have a party at my house with Lauren and the other's, my plans had changed.

He looked down at his lap. "Um, are _they_ going to be there?" He didn't speak with hate, only in fear.

I shook my head. "No, they're not invited. I'm turning five and it's just going to be me, you, and my daddy. Please?" The hope shined in my eyes.

"Okay. I'll ask my parents." A squeal ripped out of my lips and both my hands reached up quickly to cover my mouth.

Most of the bus had looked over at us before going back to their own business.

Meanwhile, Edward was laughing and trying to stop by covering his mouth with his arm. "You sounded just like Alice."

I smiled widely. Then I said goodbye before running off of the bus and to my house. Once I made it inside, my birthday was forgotten. I squinted at the couch and put my hands on my hips.

"Who are you?" Sometimes my daddy says I get an attitude and I think this is one of those moments.

A tan boy with hair as dark as the night sky turned toward me. He smiled and waved.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black."

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. The next few chapters will be from five-year old Bella's point of view, and then it'll progress with Bella through the years. **

**Reviews are awesome- almost as awesome as Tony the Frog :)**


	4. Fishing? You Wish

**Hey, I really wanted to update on Sunday, but I didn't have the time to write this chapter. Thanks for all of the great reviews- I really appreciate them :) **

**This chapter isn't sweet like most of you are probably expecting, but it's kind of older Bella narrating. **

_(Older Bella Narrating)_

Looking back on that moment, I still laugh. Jake back then irritated me as much as he did now.

From the moment I saw him I knew he would grate on my nerves. And I was right. Every time I see him he finds a way to make my teeth grind.

But I love him.

With my small hand on my hip, I continued to stare at Jake. I just looked at him, not saying a word. Eventually he began to shift uncomfortably.

An old man in a wheel chair came rolling around the corner. My dad followed behind him, the two laughing like best friends.

Charlie took in the scene before him- his little girl glaring at the little boy squirming on the couch.

"Bells, this is Mr. Black, my old friend. And this is his son, Jake. I thought it'd be fun if we all went fishing together."

My jaw? On the floor, making an indent in our rough carpet. "What?" I shrieked.

My father stared at me in shock. Even as a little kid I rarely threw any tantrums. I was content to agree with whatever my daddy wanted. But this time he'd gone too far.

Apologizing to Jake and Billy, Charlie pulled me into the hall. He kneeled down beside me and looked at me questioningly. "What was that about?"

Looking down, my arms crossed over my chest. The anger left my mind as the hurt rushed in. "Fishing is our daddy-daughter time. Why do you want to spend it with them?"

Tiny, traitorous tears rolled down my cheeks. Charlie sighed before pulling me into one of his warm hugs. For a while he just held me there and let me cry.

"Bells, it'll always be our thing, but Billy and Jake like to fish too. And Jake's around your age. Maybe you two could be friends?" He looked down at me, his eyes pleading with mine.

Looking down, I huffed and nodded. When I peeked up at him, Charlie was grinning and his eyes held a mischievous look.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" I screeched and kicked and giggled as he tickled my sides. When he stopped I leaned into his chest, trying to catch my breath.

Smiling, I stood up and started back towards the living room. Grabbing my hand, Charlie spun me around with a warning glance. "Be nice."

Nodding, I put on an angelic look. I swear there was a halo above my head and angels singing "_Hallelujah._"

I shook my hand away from his grasp and continued into the living room. Jake had a fearful look in his eyes as I plopped down on the couch next to him.

Sighing, I held my chin in my hand and my knee bounced up and down. Then I turned to Jake. "Jacob, we are going fishing on Sunday. My daddy wants to go fishing with your daddy, so I guess we're going to get along." He nodded slowly, as if he was afraid I'd switch moods any moment.

Nodding quickly, I gave him a glance and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I hope you don't fall in the water." With that I got up and walked toward the kitchen.

"What?" Jake's voice held confusion and shock.

Turning toward him I gave him a withering look before I repeated myself. "I said that I hope you don't fall in the water. Have you ever been fishing before?"

He shook his head and my head shook along with his. Walking back over to him, I sat down before continuing.

"The boat can rock back and forth a little. It can be easy to fall out of the boat. And sometimes, oh I don't know, when there are too many people in the boat, let's say four people, it can be easy for one person to bump into the other and that person could just- SPLASH. Right in the water."

He looked terrified with his wide eyes and I busted out laughing.

"Bells." Charlie yelled in a warning tone. I put on my sweetest smile and waved at him over the couch.

He pointed his fingers at his eyes and then at mine in the _"I'm watching you" _signal.

I simply continued to smile innocently as I sat down next to a trembling Jake.

Years later when Charlie was retelling this exact same story, he'd comment on how he'd never seen me act this way before. I'd only ever been the sweet child, perfect and kind to everyone I met.

But with Jake I'd almost immediately felt the urge to pick on him and find a way to scare him. Charlie said it was a sure-fire sign of a best friend relationship.

So sitting on that couch with Jake, I couldn't help but think up another way to see his scared reaction again.

Leaning in closely to Jake's ear, I cupped my hands and wrapped them around his ear.

My eyes flittered back and forth across the room- checking to see that no one could hear us.

I whispered, "You wanna hear a secret?"

Jake's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. His head nodded rapidly.

Lowering my voice even more, I leaned in closely and said, "There's this huge shark that likes to follow our boat around the lake when we fish. He likes me because I feed him little pieces of meat. But with you he might just- oh I don't know- chomp your leg off."

It wasn't instantaneous- the feeling. But it came eventually and when it did- oh boy.

Jake had literally pissed his pants. No joke.

And five-year old me? Let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled.

And I expressed my displeasure by screaming and running away.

Yes, looking back to the early years when I had met Edward left me out of breath from laughter and with a warm heart.

And the movie was only beginning. Though I'd probably have never predicted it back then, Edward would soon become my best friend. Maybe more.

Sighing, I sat back and got comfortable in my chair. There was one more scene to go in this year. It was a crystal clear memory. The day I saw the real Edward- my Edward. My birthday.

Being a small family, just me and Charlie in a cozy little house, we were content to just spend the day together on my birthday.

This year was the first year I'd ever had friends to actually invite to a party.

A few weeks earlier he'd asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday. We'd planned on having a party in the backyard with all of my friends.

Now I didn't have any. No- that's not true. I had one- Edward.

So daddy graciously talked Edward's parents into letting him take Edward and I to the waterpark in Port Angeles. It was an easy feat- the town's Chief of Police was trusted by everyone.

The car ride there was silent. Neither Edward nor I bothered to break the silence. And dearest dad probably thought we'd fallen asleep.

When we arrived though, it was completely different.

We got there and excitement flooded my senses. I was six!

Grabbing Edward's hand, I rushed the crowd with a chuckling Charlie following closely behind.

Charlie handed the man at the gate our tickets and he let us in. Running forward, I yanked Edward along with me, amazed at all of the rides.

Not being able to choose one to go on, I closed my eyes and span around with my free arm pointing out.

When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a huge ride with logs rushing down a waterfall.

Turning around, I was about to tell Edward I'd picked a ride. Opening my mouth, I just as quickly closed it at the sight before me.

A frazzled Edward looked dizzy and a little green as he stumbled around in circles. Seems I'd forgotten to release his hand when I did my wheel of choices.

After a few minutes he insisted that he was fine and we ran onto the rides.

The day started slow. Edward was… Edward. Quiet and shy.

But as the minutes flew by, so did Edward's shield.

Soon he was laughing and running and joking around with me.

When it was time to go, neither me nor Edward hid our discontent toward leaving.

But Charlie promised we could spend time together another weekend. And that was good enough for me.

When we got into the car, Edward and I filled the once silent atmosphere with animated chatter.

"That was so fun!" I squealed in delight at our amazing day.

"It was! Thanks for inviting me." He looked down at his lap when he said it.

Without even thinking about it, an invitation flew from my lips. "Do you wanna come fishing with me and my daddy next weekend?"

His head jerked up and his eyes grew large. "Really?"

I nodded my head vigorously, hoping he'd say yes.

"But I don't know how to fish." He spoke softly and looked down once again.

Speaking firmly, I reassured him. "We'll teach you. Please? It'll be fun."

He peeked up at me. I stuck out my lip in a pout and he looked down again before squeaking out a "yes."

I waved goodbye with sorrow in my heart as Edward walked to his door. He waved back before going inside.

Charlie pulled onto the side of the road before peering back at me peculiarly.

Curious, I asked, "What?"

He shook his head softly with amusement evident on his face. "You didn't seem to have a problem with Edward coming fishing."

My eyes widened. Then I grinned. "That's 'cuz Edward's my friend."

My only friend.

And at that moment, that fact really didn't bother me all that much.

**What'd you think? Hate it? Love it? Leave your reviews!**

**I know some of you wanted another sweet chapter, but she's going to start getting older now. :) **


	5. You Had Me At Woof, Or Not

**Hey guys, I know this is such a lame excuse, but my computer fell apart! Like- literally fell apart. It was a laptop and I let it overheat on my bed so the glue melted off and the computer fell to pieces. :P **

**I know- I'm such a failure :D But my dad managed to put it back together with some super glue. Who knows how long that'll last…**

**On with the chapter :)**

"Kiddo, wake up." A big, warm hand gripped my shoulder.

"Uhhhhh." I was still sleepy and waking up was not in my agenda for the morning.

"Bells, we're going fishing with Billy and Jake today."

Great. My dad said it like he thought it would be an incentive for me to wake up. It's been a week since my birthday and now was the day I had dreaded.

Going fishing with Jake.

He had come over about three days ago. This time he seemed braver.

Not good.

By the end of the visit, three pillows were torn to pieces, feathers lay on the floor, Jake had honey and pickle juice in his hair, and there was a trail of Jake's saliva across my cheek.

Yeah, he'd licked me.

I guess it was kind of my fault for calling him a nasty dog. That started all of the mayhem.

He'd gotten on all fours and barked at me. When I'd scowled and turned away, he barked louder and jumped on the couch.

Still, I ignored him. So he grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch with his teeth and shook it at me. When I didn't respond, he flung it at my head.

Needless to say, the pillows didn't fare so well.

Then he proceeded to go rifling through our fridge like any other dog would. Isn't he clever?

He managed to knock over a jar of pickles and the juice poured all over his head. Charlie says that we're lucky the glass didn't break on his head. I begged to differ.

And the honey- well that was purely for my own enjoyment.

Before he left, Jake barked at me. Huffing, I bent down to his level. He motioned for me to come closer. I scooted closer hesitantly- and with good reason. He licked a long trail across my face before barking and running out of the door.

Oddly enough, he was growing on me.

Being with Jake gave me the urge to scream constantly- but he almost made me laugh.

Laying in bed, I'd compare Jake and Edward. It was nice to have more than one friend. Not that I'd ever complain because Edward had been great.

He was still shy, but he opened up more and more every day. But sometimes being with him made my five-year old heart ache and my mind tired.

And that's where Jake came in. Being with him was like eating a bag of the sweetest, most sugary candy. He put me on a high where all I could do was giggle and play. There were no worries of bullies and bad guys with Jake. Only the fear of being slobbered on like a dog.

But back to today. Today I would have to spend hours on end in a small boat with Jake and Billy. Who knows what kind of trouble we could get into.

Yeah right. It's more like who knows how much trouble Jake can get us in.

You'd think Charlie would have anticipated this too, right?

No. He was excited and overjoyed to be spending the day with his old friend and his son.

Opening my eyes slowly, Charlie's face came into view. My dad looked so happy that I put on as big a smile as I could and hopped out of bed- literally. What good is a bed if you can't jump on it? Charlie never really gave me that speech about how dangerous jumping on the bed is.

He couldn't- because daddy liked to jump on the bed more than me.

Daddy helped me get dressed in a bright yellow shirt with dark green overalls. Kneeling down to my height, he pulled on a fly fishing hat onto my head before smiling widely.

"Today's gonna be great kiddo."

Putting on my serious face, I waved him closer. Charlie pulled out his most solemn face and leaned in.

Folding my arms over my chest, I glared at him. "If he pushes me out of the boat I'm never going to come fishing with you EVER again."

Letting out a loud laugh, Charlie pulled me onto his back before marching outside to the car.

He sat me down in the back seat before getting into his own. As he drove to the spot we always fished at, I leaned my small head against the window.

Its cool, smooth texture felt nice compared to my warm forehead. Letting my eyes flutter closed, thoughts of a dark haired boy enter my mind once again.

Before I have time to dwell on thoughts of Edward, we pull in to the dock where Billy and Jake are already waiting.

As we get out of the car, Jake is hopping up and down next to his father. Shaking my head, I slink closer to my dad.

He wraps a muscular arm around my shoulders before whispering, "Behave," and walking toward Billy.

Making a conscious effort to make him happy, I pull on my best I-really-don't-want-to-be-here-but-my-opinion-doesn't-matter smile and stepped closer.

"Hi Mr. Black." After a warning glance from dad, "Jake…"

"Woof, woof." _SLAP._

Nope. It wasn't me. That sound was Billy's hand making contact with Jake's thick head.

I swear I heard an echo.

"No more of that dog stuff. Boy I don't know where all that good sense the good lord gave you went, but if you treated it like your toys, God only knows if we'll ever find it again."

Charlie let out a deep laugh before going to work on putting all of the supplies in the boat.

The next 8 hours were spent with Charlie and Billy patiently waiting for fish to bite and me and Jake taking turns pushing worms at each other.

Eventually the grown men grew tired of our whining and decided to reel it in and call it a day.

Though no fish decided to hop on my line today, I called it a success.

Honestly- I managed to contain the urge to hold Jake's head underwater and hope that some monstrous catfish swallows him whole. Sounds like an accomplishment to me.

Smiling, we walked back to Charlie's police cruiser. Billy and Charlie packed up our stuff while Jake and I participated in a stare down.

Suddenly, Jake jumped forward and looked as if he was going to attack me. Of course, I flinched and blinked and he won- the desired result no doubt.

Angry, I pounced on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

This didn't bother Jake at all. Twisting his head, he gave me an impish grin before sprinting to the lake. Holding me tightly to him, Jake jumped in the water.

As we came up, I sputtered and slapped at Jake.

"You- you meanie! Ugh!"

Jake just smiled before pulling me into a hug and giving me a noogie.

After wringing our clothes out and getting as dry as possible, we went to our separate cars.

As Charlie pulled off, I grinned down at my wet clothing. Turning to look at my dad, I spoke quietly.

"I never knew having a brother would be so difficult."

And thus began the sibling rivalry of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black.

**So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think :D They should be getting older soon, I can't wait to write those parts!**


	6. Flashback, Flash Forward

**I have no excuse as to why I'm so late on updating. I don't blame you guys for hating me. This one's for any of you who are still with me. **

Fast forward six years to my eleventh birthday. I sit happily in the police cruiser with Charlie. He picked me up early from school, still in his police uniform. He tries to keep his eyes on the road, but as he tells stories about my childhood he keeps throwing little smirks and glances my way.

I giggle as he retells the story of Jake peeing himself on our first meeting. I've heard this one so many times I've lost count, but it still cracks me up.

Then he tells me the story about the time Edward, Jake, and I went fishing. A smile tugs at my lips as I remember.

"_B-Bella? Are you sure this is safe? There's four of us and that's a really s-small boat." _

_Edward's parents were thrilled that their son had made a new friend and he was here bright and early, ready to go fishing with me and my dad. _

_What neither of us saw coming was that Jake would be here. Dad just HAD to invite the dog. I just hoped he didn't fall in the water- you know what they say about that wet dog smell._

_Anyway, Edward was a little nervous. Everyone is there first time getting out on the water, but it didn't exactly help that Jake had been telling Edward lake monster stories the whole morning._

"_Don't worry Edward, we'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about, other than the chance that Jake's fat butt will tip over the boat." I got louder toward the end of my sentence and Dad let out a chuckle._

"_Real funny Bells. I'd be more worried about Bella's big head flipping the boat over, Eddie." Jake had taken to calling him Eddie, and I could see Edward visibly cringe every time he did. _

"_Hush up, you two. You'll scare away all the fish with that yelling." Charlie chided us, half-joking, as he got us situated in the boat. _

_The morning passed slowly as we taught Edward how to cast a line and when to reel it in. We sat quietly, all just waiting for a fish._

_When noon came, Charlie handed us each a sandwich. When Jake got his sandwich, his eyes held a mischievous glint. _

"_Jacob Black, you better not do anything or I'm gonna tell Rebecca." Jacob's face paled at that. He was terrified of his sister._

_Then he took on a look of angelic innocence. "What are you talking about? I'm just gonna throw out some of my sandwich for the ducks."_

_Tossing out a piece of bread, he turned back to us with that same look. "See?"_

_I was unconvinced. Lifting up two fingers like my daddy showed me, I pointed at my eyes and then at his. "I'm watching you."_

_He nodded with a devilish grin. Edward sat quietly nibbling at his sandwich, watching our interaction with fascination._

_A few minutes later, the water around the soggy piece of bread got darker. Jake leaned over the boat and turned to Edward with a horrified look._

"_Look! Down there!" He pointed to the spot._

"_Edward leaned over the boat and peered curiously at the spot. "What is it?"_

_Jake leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's the sea monster! He must be hungry!"_

_Edward's scream pierced the air and head flew back, trying to get away from the 'lake monster'. He stumbled back, panicky and unknowingly taking Jake along with him. _

_Edward's movements pushed him to the opposite side of the boat. SPLASH. Charlie turned around just in time to see Jake flip over the side of the boat and into the water. _

"_What happened?" He looked at Edward, then turned to me._

_Peering at the bread, a tiny turtle was happily nibbling away at it. Smiling, I pointed and said, "The lake monster wanted Jake's sandwich." _

_Jake sputtered and coughed, but his life jacket kept him floating and glaring up at us as all three of us burst into laughter. Even Edward cracked up, blushing with embarrassment. _

Giggling, I play with my fingers as my dad reminisces in those early days. Listening to him talk makes me smile.

My teeth dig into my bottom lip thinking about Edward. We're in the fifth grade now and we were lucky enough to be put into the same class.

After that day at the lake, Jake and Edward had an ongoing competition to one up each other in pranks. And for that, I kind of have to thank Jake. It's sick, but the little punk really helped Edward come out of his shell.

He's the best friend I could have ever asked for. Over the years the tables turned. Edward became my protector whenever I needed him.

He and Jake are supposed to come over later. I just hope they can call off their little war for one day. Or maybe not- it is funny to watch.

I'm jostled out of my thoughts as my dad pulls into the grocery store.

"We're here Bells, ready to pick out everything and anything that is junk food?" He grins down at me and I smile widely back up at him.

"I'll race you to the ice cream aisle!" Dad chases me as I burst into the grocery store. My giggles and grins are cut off. My eyes grow wide at the sight before me.

A gunman holds up the cashier as she tearfully tries to open the cash register. Others watch on fearfully as they are held hostage.

I feel the gunman's eyes on me as I stand frozen in the doorway. Panic pulses through my veins, keeping me glued to the ground.

Suddenly I hear my dad's voice, and somehow the panic increases at the same time calm enters me.

"Put the gun down, sir." Twisting my head to look at him, my dad is in policeman mode and his gun is raised, pointing at the gunman.

I watch as he steps in front of me, keeping his eyes trained on the man. I dig my face into the backs of his legs, wet with tears. Sobs pour out of me as I try to block out what's happening.

Sirens sound outside, and I peek up in time to see fear and worry in the gunman's eyes, betraying his otherwise cool composure.

Time didn't freeze. It didn't speed up. All I knew was that in one moment my daddy was standing, and in the blink of an eye, he had fallen to the ground with the ring of a gunshot.

Police rushed in, people screamed, sirens blasted. But all of the noises fell on deaf ears.

Tiny hands tried to stop the blood from rushing out of his body. I dug my wet face into his chest, begging him not to leave me.

The smell of tobacco and blueberry cobbler from the diner masked the true horror of the event, creating a false sense of safety.

Unfamiliar hands and voices try to coax me away from him, but it only pushes me deeper into his cold arms.

His dead arms.

The realization hits me like a train, and a scream builds up in my throat. And then I can't stop. The scream just continues, the only way for me to breathe.

Warm arms lift me up and pull me into a soft chest. Soft words are murmured in my ear, carrying promises that cannot be kept.

Looking up through the watery haze, crystal blue eyes hold mine captive. Laying my head down on his shoulder, I accept another father's embrace, just hoping I'll be able to be back in my own's soon enough.

**Yea… So. I'm kind of terrified to see how you guys are going to react. Honestly, in my mind, I'm seeing pitchforks and fires. It's not good. I'm sorry, but this was part of the plan all along. I promise, it gets happier and better from here, so try not to hate me for this, please?**


	7. What Happens Next

Sterile hospital hallways formed a maze, trapping me inside of their depths. Try as I might, there is no escape.

The ending point is impossible for me to find alone, but a guiding hand is reached out, and the hand belongs to Dr. Cullen.

"Isabella, talk to me."

He stares at me with the cool, calculating demeanor of a doctor, but the gentle warmth and sympathy of a parent.

Everything around me keeps moving and whirring, and only when he places his hands on either side of my face do I realize I've been shaking my head rapidly back and forth.

Sobs rip their way out of my heart, and I can only stare brokenly back at Dr. Cullen, begging him to keep away the demons of what has happened.

Hard footsteps race toward us, and before I can even turn my head to see whose they are, a flash of bronze engulfs me in a hug. Digging my face into his chest, our sobs and cries bleed together as one.

Dr. Cullen stands there, whispering soothing words to both of us, but nothing can calm our whimpers.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, B-Bella." Edward tries his best to comfort me, but all I need is the gentle rocking of our bodies as he tries to calm me down.

Tears roll down my cheeks and I can't even utter a single word. My eyes search his for some sign of hope, but all I find is a giant pool of sadness.

Grief drowns me in its bottomless waters, my hollow soul sinking deeper and deeper without so much as a fight to stay above the vicious tides. But no matter how much I try to let them take me to the bottom of abyss, the Cullens keep ripping me out of the water, pulling me into their protective arms.

Mustering up the will to speak, I look at both of them. The sympathy on their faces is too much. All I want right now is for Jake to give me a noogie, and for Dad to chide me when I 'accidentally' shove his head in the toilet.

"Please, stop. Just stop… Looking at me like that."

Dr. Cullen's face shows understanding and he nods. Edward only shows confusion, but follows his dad's actions anyway.

"Bella, I know this is tough, but would you like to talk to someone?" Dr. Cullen seemed ready to shove pamphlets and therapists at her, while his son looked ready to break down and beg her to talk to him.

But talking seemed irrelevant now. What good would talking about it do? Would it bring her dad back? No. Nothing would. And while on the surface she knew her thoughts were irrational, inside the same thought kept rising up and pestering her incessantly.

_You already have one parent that hates you- that didn't care enough to stay. Now you killed the only one who bothered to stay behind and take care of you?_

Eleven years old, exactly, and Bella Swan was a murderer. At least in her eyes.

Gazing up at Dr. Cullen, Bella spoke. "Is there… is there any of my… family here?"

Somehow I hoped that my mother had been contacted and would show up. Maybe she'd confess that she never wanted to leave me behind. Maybe we could begin to move past this loss.

Dr. Cullen saw the hope on my face and his lit up with optimism, eager to give me any small smidgen of happiness.

"Actually, your grandfather's here. Do you know him, Bella? His name is Aro."

The small glimmer of hope vanished, like a candle flickering out its last flame.

Looking down at my lap, I took a deep breath. Crying wouldn't solve anything. My dad wouldn't be coming around that corner to wipe the tears off my face with his old flannel shirt sleeve. He never would again.

Putting on a brave face, I looked up at Dr. Cullen. "Can I meet him?"

Smiling gently back at me, he takes me by the hand and guides us through the maze of sterile white hallways and ominous doors. When it opens up, I find myself in a waiting room.

Looking from face to face, I observe each person's composure.

Some look hopeful, a sad but optimistic light in their eyes. Others have lost all hope, shoulders slumped and a dull sheen of unshed tears masking the pain in their eyes.

Dr. Cullen leads me over the corner, where an exhausted looking older man sits. He too, has the look of someone who has lost.

"Mr. Swan, this is little Isabella." I couldn't even find it in me to cringe at the use of my formal name.

"I believe we've met before, a long time ago." He stood slowly from his chair, as if not to frighten me.

A spark ignited in me then, and defiance colored my words. "Nice of you to finally show up."

Hurt painted its way across his face, and for a spilt second I felt ashamed. But soon that feeling was overcome with satisfaction.

The pain washed away and morphed into playful challenge. "Well, Miss Swan, I'd hoped to get an invitation to visit at a better time than this, but it seems all the others must have gotten lost in the mail."

Our banter began there and took off, teasing and laughter distracting from the dread creeping back into my system.

Dr. Cullen and Edward had long since excused themselves, and now I sat in a chair directly across from my grandfather, or Uncle Aro as I'd taken to calling him. He looked too young to be a grandfather.

Slumping down to eye level, his face took on an air of seriousness. "So, Bella, I know that this is going to be hard. And I know it's going to be hard. But..."

His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration, and before I could stop them, agitated words spilled from my mouth. "Oh, just spit it out already. I'm not getting any younger and God knows you can't afford to waste any time old man."

Those same eyebrows from before now shot up in amusement as my hand slapped down on top of my mouth, open in shock.

"Well, as you so kindly put it, I guess I should quit beating around the bush. Would you like to come live with me in Chicago, Bella? I know this is the first time you'll be able to remember meeting me, and it'll be hard moving away from all of your friends, but I'd really like it if you would."

I gave him a hard stare then. And my face took on an emotionless mask.

It felt like hours as I sat there and looked at him. Just staring, searching his face for something unknown even to me.

What I found were kind, coffee brown eyes that reminded me of Sunday mornings with my dad. I found greying hair, but slight hints of the familiar brown that also sat upon my father's head. I found the same creases and dimples along his slightly crinkled face that once took residence on Dad's cheerful face. And when he smiled hopefully at me, I found that same protectiveness and security that I always took comfort in when Dad used to grin at me.

Right then and there, I realized something. Dad had tried to give me the best childhood he could, and raise me into a young woman with no regrets. So from now on, I'd live trying to fulfill that wish.

I'd never hesitate to do what felt right. I'd live in the moment and try to live life to its fullest.

And looking back at Uncle Aro, I must have felt something right.

"I'd love to come live with you."

**So, that's the new chapter guys. Sorry I'm getting it out late, but Happy Thanksgiving and all that jazz! Whew, I think we'll all be happy to move past the tears and angst and into a happier time, hmmm? Seeya next chapter ;)**


End file.
